


Little words

by Akichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Just a simple phrase can change everything.I hate you. I love you. Go away. Take care.Kageyama Tobio knows what's mean to be forsaken, he's a genius, after all, but there are some kinds of words that he can't understand although he listens to them every day in his simple life.-      -How Kageyama Tobio grows up and becomes aware of his own weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I wrote something about my Haikyuu's OTP; it's a shame that I didn't write anything in my own language, buut, I wrote this little fic when I was on the train, coming home from university and I decided to send an application for the Oikagezine project on Tumblr. (Check it if you can, it's a wonderful idea!)

 

  
_Just a simple phrase can change everything._  
_I hate you. I love you. Go away. Take care._  
 

Kageyama Tobio knows what's mean to be forsaken, he's a genius, after all, but there are some kinds of words that he can't understand although he listens to them every day in his simple life.  
  
**I hate you** – Oikawa told it to him after a couple of weeks of training; maybe Tobio was a little too persistent and that first time, he simply justified Oikawa's behaviour with an excuse.  
Tooru is his is senpai, he's older and he knows how the entire world works.  
  
**I love you –** Don't be such a dreamer, reader!  
Kageyama was asleep when he heard those words; there was a bit of magic in them because Tooru was hugging him, Tobio recognized his scent, his smile and how his breath touched his ears.  
They were so close to each other and the only thing that Tobio did was lose himself in Toour's dreamlike embrace.  
  
**Go away –** This was real, painfully real.  
That time Tobio cried, not in front of Oikawa because he had a pride to defend and when he came back home, he simply laid down on his bed, his tears disappeared on his pillow and he felt asleep, forgetting all his sadness and pain.  
  
**Take Care –** Kageyama hated farewell, he hated that, finally, at the end of the year, Oikawa smiled at him.  
Tooru was wonderful as always, but that time he was sincerely interested to see how his cute, little kohai would greet him one, last time.  
“Take care, Tobio-chan.”  
Kageyama became rigid when Tooru touched his shoulder, a little show of tenderness after one, entire year.  
But, it's true, Tobio knew that he would remember that moment forever and this is why he didn't do nor said anything to his senpai.

 

* * *  
 

Now Kageyama Tobio is a man, he hasn't discover all the boring things of grow up's life yet, but he's a man and he's not afraid to confront his past any more.  
10 years have passed since he was only a naive kohai and Oikawa was his god-like senpai.  
10 years have passed and now they are one in front of the other: Tooru seems a little bit older, he cut his hair shorter and now he's not so much taller than Kageyama.  
“My, my, see what we have here.”  
Now Oikawa's sham smile doesn't hurt Kageyama any more; he repeats to himself that his past was an error, that he never felt in love with him and Tooru was and remains a bad example during middle school.  
“You wanted to say something, didn't you?”  
Tooru knew it all, he knew how much admired he was and he hopelessly desires that Tobio is the same, stupid kohai of 10 years before.  
It was funny to watch him go wherever he ordered, it was glorious to observe how his cheeks became red after a little compliment, but now Tobio is changed and Oikawa can do nothing.  
“I became a better setter than you, Oikawa-san.”  
All Tooru's hopes scatter in thousands pieces.  
Now it's Tobio's turn to smile and his lips are forming a proud smile that he'd never seen before.

  
 

  
_Just a little phrase can change everything._  
_And now Oikawa knows it too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> You find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
